Hell Hath No Fury
by Alainn
Summary: We all know Sands had to have had a life before Mexico. And now after the events of OUATIM, he has to return to it, at least temporarily. The real question is whether or not that life wants him back.
1. Chapter 1

Okay guys, this idea just sort of popped into my head and I thought it'd be interesting to write, so I thought why not? (anyone who has read my other stories knows I'm an avid Johnny Depp fan, so c'mon, I had to write a Sands fic) It's PG-13 for language mostly, but who knows what I might add later, I just wanted to be safe. It'll earn it, don't worry.

This will be written from Sands' point of view, which is hard to do with a blind guy ppl, so give me some replies, lol. It's post-OUATIM.

**Chapter 1**

Ah, home. Or as close as I came to it anyway.

My superiors had been nice enough to send me a guide; some agent I knew I should know, but I couldn't place her voice. But she got me the hell out of Mexico, so I was happy, or at least I was about that. Never had been pleased with being stationed there, even before…well, everything.

I was going to have to get used to a lot I wasn't pleased with. Being dependent on others for example. Enough to make a guy wish he hadn't been such a bastard for the majority of his life.

"Hey, you ready?" I heard her ask. Sounded like she was back from baggage claim. Ready for what, I had no idea. To go back to my apartment and kick the sub letter out? Could I do that? I promised the guy two years minimum…

"Sands?" I heard her say again, and I got the distinct impression she was waving a hand in front of my face.

"Yeah, sure…er…" Damn, still couldn't conjure up a name to go with the voice, "yeah," I finished. "Where are we going?"

"Well, it's really not up to me," she said. I heard her hoist a duffle bag up off the floor onto her shoulder. I could feel her looking around, but I didn't know why. How was it not up to her? Were they sending someone else to deal with me? This was just _perfect. Back in the States for two minutes and already a burden. My career was over, I knew it. What use did they have for me now? That bitch Ajedrez…_

"There you are!" I heard a voice exclaim. A distinctly familiar voice. Not the woman I had been traveling with-someone else. And then a third voice:

"Daddy!"

God damnit, they had called Alyssa. Of course, why hadn't I thought of that? It would make the most sense. Probably the only person left who cared whether I lived or died. Hell, she was probably still listed as my wife in my files. Was the divorce final? Had I signed those papers?

I felt two miniature arms wrap around my left leg and cling to it and I actually smiled at this. Kat. Alyssa had brought her. The one good thing I had actually done in my life time.

I felt someone else standing just in front of me before a small feminine hand reached up and cupped my cheek, most likely regarding the bandage wrapped around my eyes. "I knew something like this would happen," I heard Alyssa comment. I didn't have the energy to retort, nor did I want my daughter hearing what I planned on saying. Had they told her everything? If they had then I was glad I hadn't mentioned my semi-involvement with Barillo's daughter. Yet. "Let's go," she said and I felt her prying Kat away from my leg. "I assume you've had all the medical attention you need?"

"We took care of that," I heard the agent to my right answer.

I knew Alyssa was nodding. "Alright."

"Where are we going?" I demanded when I realized no one was bothering to lead me. Was she under the impression I was as self-sufficient as I had always been?

I felt her slip her arm through mine reluctantly. "Home."

* * * * *

I know, I know, short. I'll try and give you guys something longer next post. And everything about their past will be explained in future chapters. Lemme know if you like it, please!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, here's more everyone, sorry about the wait, holidays, ya know how it is. Thanks to everyone who replied!! Oh, and I forgot some stuff in the first chapter:

**Disclaimer:** Ya'll know the drill, I don't own any of it, I'm not lookin' to be sued by Rodriguez. Anyone ever wonder if he actually _were_ to come in here and read my little story, and I _hadn't written this, how he's gonna sue me anyway? Do they have ways of finding out who we are?_

And I always put this, cuz I hate flames (who doesn't? And I was so pleased that even though I didn't put this, I didn't get any anyway for the first chapter): **No flames please, though constructive criticism is welcome. **And I'm upping this to R, simply because I don't think I can write Sands accurately under PG-13.

Alright, on with the story:

**Chapter 2**

"Just, um…" I heard her drop a suitcase onto the floor in the foyer. "Sit, or something. I have to fix dinner for Kat, whether or not you eat. You remember where all the furniture is?" she asked wryly and if anyone else had taken that sardonic tone with me I would have shot them on the spot.

"If you haven't moved it," I managed a bitter smile, refusing to let her see how touchy I truly was about my sudden blindness. She didn't respond, simply walking in what I remembered to be the general direction of the kitchen, to the left. At least she hadn't moved from our old apartment, or I'd be completely lost. I began feeling my way around. Let's see, television about four feet in front of me, couch facing it, ottoman-

"Shit," I hissed as my shin ran right into it, causing me to stumble and nearly topple over. I clung to it as I made my way over to the sofa, then plopped down rather unceremoniously, leaning my head against the back of it.

It wasn't long before I felt Kat climb onto my lap and settle on my knees, gripping the front of my shirt for leverage. I winced when she shifted onto the bullet wound in my leg. "How long do you stay this time?" she asked eagerly.

I chuckled ruefully. "A while kiddo," I sighed. "A long while." I'd never get another assignment as long as I lived now.

She didn't exclaim or giggle, it wasn't her way. Instead she tucked her head underneath my chin and stayed there, nestled against me.

I felt Alyssa in the doorway before I heard her, though whether or not the sight of father and daughter reunited pleased her, I couldn't tell. Probably not, considering she shooed Kat out of the room some minutes later. I heard her sit down in the chair across from me and sigh.

"So you got caught," she stated bluntly.

"Fuck, does it show?" I snapped. I raised my head. "What all did they tell you?"

"I'm not naïve enough to think they told me as much as they knew. At least not anymore. But I suppose they told me enough." She paused. "Being married to you I kind of got used to being lied to."

Whether or not she meant me or them lying I didn't know, and it didn't matter. It was an insult either way.

"You wanna tell me how someone managed to catch the great Sheldon Jeffrey Sands?" she prompted.

I knew it had been coming and I still wasn't prepared to answer.  I actually groaned aloud at the thought of the debriefing coming up. Well, they'd better be coming to me, because I sure as hell wasn't flying back to headquarters all the way from New York.

"Is that a no?" she asked.

I shifted into a more comfortable position. "It's not a story you wanna hear anyway."

"Yeah," she scoffed and I heard her rise to her feet. "It never is." This seemed to be more to herself than to me. "Look, Jeff, I told them you could stay here for a while until they figured out what to do with you or until you got on your feet or whatever. But that's it. I want you out of here as soon as possible."

"No arguments here," I retorted.

"Good," she said curtly. "I just…I don't want Kat getting attached to you again right before you leave." I felt her pacing the room, probably wondering whether or not to go upstairs and leave me be. And it was here that I thought of a way to get under her skin-which, of course, I loved to do.

"Right," I agreed, allowing a small smile. "We don't want _Kat_ getting attached to me again."

I knew she was glaring at me and I was almost grateful I didn't have to see it. "You'll sleep on the couch," she said curtly, turning and heading up the stairs.

"Oh, fine!" I called after her, grinning now. "I suppose it _would_ be awkward to return to _all_ old habits!" I took her silence and the sound of her footfalls on the stairs as a victory and sat back again, quite pleased with myself.

This might not be so bad after all.

* * * * *

More soon (I hope).


	3. Chapter 3

Here ya go guys, sorry for the wait! (For those who ask if I plan to update regularly, I plan to finish every story I start)

Chapter 3 

Alyssa's pov. 

It took me a long time to fall asleep.

I hated that man. I really did.

Why the hell I had ever married him was beyond me. 

I wanted him gone. Out of my house, preferably back out of the country. Out of my life and out of Kat's. It was better if my daughter had no contact with him; he was a bad influence in more ways than one. I didn't want her growing up around him-father or not. There was only so much I let sperm donation count for.

Sure, there had been a time when I found him...charming, for lack of a better term. Hell, I might even go as far to say that I was in love with him. The operative word being _was_. Back when I thought the whole badass act was just that-an act. Who knew, maybe even a ploy to attract women. And then came the truth.

I had actually gotten to the point back then where I was convinced he was having an affair. It wouldn't have been totally unheard of-we had married young and I wouldn't have put it past him. Finally I had confronted him about it one night after a weeklong "business trip". It had taken a while to drag it out of him. He was a good liar, I'd give him that.

We had grown increasingly tense around each other after that. Because it was his work, I had no real choice but to be understanding, so I couldn't complain, and there was no way he could be home half as much as I wanted him there. 

About seven months after he had told me, during one of our bigger arguments I had told him to get out, that I didn't care if he ever came back. And he did get out. And he didn't come back. A week later another agent had called me, informed me of the new station in Mexico (".in case any unforeseen family emergencies should come up" had been his exact words) and faxed me divorce papers. I had a feeling Jeff had pulled some strings to push our separation through the system so fast.

I often wondered now how our marriage would have turned out if it hadn't been for his clandestine profession.

I found myself glad he couldn't see.

It meant he couldn't see that I had never removed my wedding ring.

* * * * *

Hehe. Sorry so short.


End file.
